5 Segundos
by Shadowcat18
Summary: Ela tinha cinco segundos para se decidir. Cinco segundos... Cinco segundos para ganhar uma aposta ou perder um amor. Talvez Andrômeda estivesse certa: ela era simplesmente incapaz de sentir.
1. Das regras do jogo

_**Capítulo 1. Das regras do jogo**_

– Não, não e não! Você não está fazendo direito, Narcisa! Está esquecendo do biquinho!  
Numa monótona tarde de quinta-feira, primeiro dia de um feriado prolongado, Andrômeda esforçava-se em consertar o francês carregado de sua irmã mais nova, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava estudar um pouco de História da Magia.  
-Très bien, Narcisa! Agora você já pode fazer isso sozinha, não acha?  
A garota loura estava na flor da idade. Aos 14 anos, Narcisa despertava olhares de garotos interessados e de garotas invejosas, mas suas pupilas só sorriam para um único bruxo em toda a escola.  
– Ah, Andie, não consigo estudar... O Lúcio não sai da minha cabeça... Já lhe mostrei a carta que recebi dele hoje?  
– Já – a outra respondeu ácida. – Umas cinco vezes.  
A caçula se doeu:  
– Pois não tenho culpa se os garotos não olham pra você! Se passasse menos tempo com o nariz enfiado nos livros e se arrumasse um pouco mais, talvez arranjasse um namorado.  
– Deixe-a em paz, Narcisa!  
Primeiro a respiração se congelou, para, em seguida, o ventre contraído mandá-la respirar cada vez mais rápido. Narcisa não era medrosa, mas conhecia a irmã mais velha. Prevenir era sempre o melhor remédio quando se tratava de Bellatrix.  
A primogênita adentrou o salão comunal e sentou-se ao lado de Andrômeda, que não procurara demonstrar agradecimento. Sabia que Bellatrix não o fizera por ela, mas por si mesma.  
– Que tédio! – a mais velha suspirou, olhando os livros empilhados a sua frente – Mamãe já respondeu?  
Andrômeda largou a pena com que fazia anotações por um instante e ajeitou-se na poltrona dura e desconfortável.  
– Ela mandou um berrador que eu tive o cuidado de jogar na lareira sem nem ao menos abrir – e encostou a cabeça pesada no encosto do sofá.  
– Droga!  
Narcisa finalmente relaxou ao perceber que Bellatrix não estava nervosa com ela, mas com a situação. Era a primeira vez que se viam proibidas de voltar para casa num feriado prolongado. A indignação era maior ainda porque o primo Regulus fora literalmente intimado a retornar, enquanto as três tinham sido abandonadas na escola semi-deserta.  
– Sirius também não foi convidado... – Andrômeda comentou sem pensar, os olhos se fechando automaticamente pelo cansaço.  
– Ora, Andie, faz três anos que o Sirius prefere ficar em Hogwarts a ir para casa – Narcisa retrucou. – Creio que se pudesse passar as férias aqui também, nunca mais voltaria ao Largo Grimmauld.  
– Não faria falta... – Bellatrix arremedou displicente.  
Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Andrômeda se pôs a brincar com a pena entre os dedos e, enfim, compartilhou seus pensamentos.  
– Vocês já se perguntaram por que Sirius gosta tanto de ficar em Hogwarts nos feriados?  
– Por quê? – Narcisa revirou os olhos. – Porque ele é um anormal! Simplesmente por isso!  
Bellatrix continuava calada, em transe. O comentário de Andrômeda não era tão tolo como pensava sua irmã mais nova. A verdade era que, ela tinha que admitir, Sirius sabia se divertir tanto quanto sabia arrumar encrencas. E, bem, com a escola deserta era mais fácil ficar só na parte da diversão.  
Enquanto Narcisa continuava seu discurso infantil a respeito do primo, Bellatrix procurava explorar os pensamentos de Andrômeda. Aprendera a ler mentes há menos de dois anos, mas já era tão sutil nesta tarefa que a fazia sem que seu objeto de estudo percebesse de imediato, aos menos no que se referia a memórias recentes. Entre fórmulas de aritmancia, receitas de poções e estratégias de defesa pessoal, Bellatrix finalmente encontrou algo interessante.  
– Você andou conversando com ele... – ela afirmou.  
– Como? – Andrômeda abriu os olhos, despertando novamente para a realidade.  
Andrômeda e Bellatrix nunca tinham sido melhores amigas, apesar da pequena diferença de idade. Tampouco eram rivais. Em verdade, dividiam um respeito mútuo de quem entende as agruras da adolescência e visualizam no futuro a solução de todos os seus problemas. Respeito que, no entanto, esvaía-se quando uma das duas se via encurralada.  
A garota de cabelos castanhos pegou a varinha deixada sobre a mesa e atacou a irmã. O feitiço, fraco demais, agiu como vento levantando as madeixas de Bellatrix. A bruxa encerrou a leitura.  
– Nunca mais tente ler meus pensamentos outra vez, está entendendo? – Andrômeda se levantou furiosa e começou a empilhar os livros nos braços. Tencionava encontrar mais privacidade no dormitório vazio.  
Bellatrix balançou a varinha e devolveu os volume à mesa.  
– Sente-se – ela ordenou e, ainda que contrariada, Andrômeda terminou por obedecer. – Não farei novamente.  
Ficaram as três a evitarem seus próprios olhares, num processo lento de racionalizar a situação. Estavam presas em Hogwarts e não havia meios de alterar esta realidade. Teriam de fazer o relógio correr.  
– Por que você foi procurar o Sirius? – Narcisa deixou a vozinha enjoada escapar por entre os lábios trêmulos.  
Andrômeda continuou em silêncio, sentindo dois pares de olhos a contemplá-la. Encarou a irmã mais velha, assegurando-se de que ela não estava invadindo sua privacidade uma vez mais. Por fim, esclareceu:  
– A idéia me ocorreu ontem à noite, logo que recebemos a carta. Por um acaso meus olhos procuraram a mesa da Grifinória e viram nosso primo exalar felicidade enquanto picava o envelope recém-recebido de uma coruja. – disse em tom de muxoxo.  
– Aposto como nem se deu ao trabalho de ler – Narcisa comentou e Bellatrix balançou a cabeça concordando.  
– Foi o que me ocorreu – a irmã do meio continuou. – Sei que, traiçoeiramente, fui hipnotizada pela atitude de Sirius. Parece loucura, eu sei, mas... bem... tive inveja dele... Queria conseguir ignorar os mistérios que edificam nossa família, exatamente como Sirius faz há anos.  
Bellatrix fitou a irmã apenas um ano mais jovem com cautela. Andrômeda estava diferente desde que passara um mês em Beauxbatons, num intercâmbio oferecido aos monitores de ambas as escolas. Dissera aos pais que queria aprimorar o francês e talvez aquele fosse o único motivo plausível para sujeitar-se à companhia de tantos sangue-ruins e mestiços, pois a maioria dos monitores não vinha de uma linhagem pura como a delas. Além disso, a escola francesa era internacionalmente conhecida por sua tolerância racial. Havia rumores de que até mesmo elfos freqüentavam aulas de magia...  
– Não há motivo para invejá-lo, Andie – Bellatrix soltou a voz fina e petulante. – Todos nós temos nossos próprios mistérios... E Sirius, bem, talvez ele tenha um pouco mais de mistérios que uma pessoa normal.  
Ela sorriu. Desde que se entendia por gente, a grande fascinação de Bellatrix Black era o comportamento humano. Alegria, raiva, dor, tristeza, melancolia... E para não depender exclusivamente do temperamento e mudança de humor alheio natural, aperfeiçoou-se na arte de induzir tais sentimentos, usando de magia ou não. Certa vez, quando comentara algo a respeito com uma Andrômeda ressentida por ser o objeto de estudo da vez, a irmã retrucara que fazia 'maldades' porque não era capaz de sentir.  
Adivinhando o teor e os desdobramentos os pensamentos de Bella, Andrômeda se adiantou:  
– Você não está pensando em...  
– Uma aposta – ela foi direta. – Cada uma de nós tem até domingo para arrancar um segredo nebuloso da vida de nosso amado priminho. Aquela que desvendar o mistério mais complexo, além de ter Sirius nas mãos, poderá pedir o que bem entender das outras duas.  
– De que adianta ter o Sirius nas mãos? Nada que venha dele me interessa! – Narcisa fez muxoxo.  
– Se descobrir algo interessante poderá usar o vestido rosa de Andrômeda no baile de formatura do seu namorado.  
Bellatrix usou do meio de persuasão mais eficaz em sua irmã caçula: a vaidade. Os olhos azuis de Narcisa cintilaram ao imaginar-se vestindo o traje de gala.  
– Ei! – a outra protestou. – Não vou participar disso.  
– Receia não descobrir nada, Andie? – Bellatrix sorriu maliciosamente.  
– Eu não leio mentes alheias – ela retrucou irônica. – Se eu dispusesse de um recurso como esse, estaria tão segura quanto você está agora.  
– É verdade! Isso não é justo – Narcisa fez bico.  
– Não preciso disso – Bellatrix deu de ombros. – Aliás, perderia a graça. Se duvida, Andrômeda, prepare uma poção de juramento. Bebo até a última gota. Se ainda não perceberam, estou tentando arranjar uma forma de driblarmos o tempo de forma divertida. E, bem, na pior das hipóteses, conseguiremos que Sirius deixe de exibir aquele sorriso irritante pelos quatro cantos do castelo por algum tempo. E então, topam?  
Narcisa e Andrômeda se entreolharam desconfiadas, mas, conhecendo Bellatrix como conheciam, não hesitaram em aceitar. Antes a irmã infernizasse a vida do primo que a delas.

* * *

_**N/A: **O que essa fic está fazendo aqui se eu não dou conta nem das outras duas que jah estou escrevendo? Bom, a verade eh que comecei a escrever esta fic pra um challenge... Mais precisamente o IV Challenge S/B do3V, muuuuuuuuuito tmepo atrás. Só que a historia foi crescendo, crescendo, ateh o ponto de ficar inviavelpara participar de um challenge. Principalmente por cusa do prazo... Não adianta ficarem animados pensando que eu jah terminei a fic! Como sempre, ela está em andamento... Mas acho que o segundo capitulo jah estah pronto, pelo menos! E essa eh uma fic curta... Coisa de 6, no máximo sete capitulos, todos jah iniciados (eh eu naum sei escrever linearmente...). Agora eh com vcs! R&R! Ah, obviamente, os outros capítulos não são tão curtos quanto este... A megalomania continua viva! E eu ainda estou escrevendo SCARS, por isso não precisam preparar pedras, ok? Bjux!_


	2. Das rivalidades

_**Capítulo 2. Das rivalidades**_

Andrômeda passou os dedos entre os cabelos castanhos, mordendo os lábios, nervosa. Observava o primo a uma distância segura, ainda que não houvesse muitas testemunhas naquela manhã sem-graça de outono. Não tinha exatamente que manter segredo; suas irmãs já sabiam que ela e Sirius andavam trocando mais que meros 'bom-dias'. Elas só não podiam desconfiar do que motivara Andrômeda a procurar o menos confiável de todos os Black.

O rapaz de quinze anos não se dava conta do olhar insistente, rindo a esmo das piadas do melhor amigo. A garota bateu com a colher na borda do prato, irritando-se com a situação. Detestava esperar. Então sentiu um vento leve na orelha esquerda:

- E não é que você ficou mesmo? – ela sentiu os pêlos do braço eriçando ao ouvir a voz grave e petulante.

- Essa não é a sua mesa – retrucou colocando-se ereta e exercitando seu olhar mais intimidante.

O grifinório sorriu. Um sorriso atordoante que, se Andrômeda não estivesse sentada, lamentaria ver suas pernas fraquejarem diante dele. Um grifinório. Merlim, como ela o odiava.

Ao sorriso seguiu-se uma piscadela, e ela viu Ted Tonks dirigir-se à mesa de sua casa e juntar-se ao primo repugnante. Enfim, Sirius olhava para ela. Cochichos. Novas risadas. Odiava todos eles, ainda mais quando sabia que o assunto principal era ela.

- Andie? – a irmã mais nova chamou.

Andrômeda recolheu o olhar, ruborescendo levemente. "Antes Narcisa que Bellatrix", pensou, e voltou a fingir que era uma estátua de gelo. Narcisa a fitava intrigada, aguardando a próxima pista.

- Não vai falar com ele?

- Como? – o atordoamento invocou uma resposta de Andrômeda.

- Não vai falar com Sirius? Se pretendemos vencer Bellatrix, temos que avisá-lo.

Nem primogênita, nem caçula. Andrômeda era apenas a vírgula entre os dois sujeitos que eram suas irmãs. Ouvir Narcisa tramando contra Bella surpreendia-a, especialmente por ter se acostumado a pensar na mais nova como a cobaia das experiências da mais velha. Narcisa era menos tola do que pensavam.

- Por que não vai você? – retrucou e fingiu interesse por um garoto qualquer que dividia a mesa da Sonserina.

- Porque você é a única que atravessou a barreira. Sirius me expulsaria de lá em cinco segundos... – a loira sentou-se elegantemente em frente à irmã.

- Você não quer é se indispor com Bellatrix – Andrômeda adivinhou as segundas intenções de Narcisa, que riu de ser flagrada.

- Cereal outra vez? Será que temos morangos pelo menos? – a caçula desviou de assunto, conversando com o próprio prato na tentativa de melhorar a qualidade do café-da-manhã.

Andrômeda voltou a olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, mas antes que os grandes olhos castanhos alcançassem os ocupantes da outra mesa, sua visão foi ofuscada pelo seu objeto de interesse, em pé, rente à mesa da Sonserina.

Sirius Black não estava sozinho; acompanhavam-no o melhor amigo e outro grifinório intrometido. Tiago Potter não esperou ser convidado para sentar-se ao lado de Narcisa roubando-lhe morangos sem cerimônia, enquanto Ted Tonks voltava a exibir o sorriso irritante. Sirius sentou-se do outro lado de Narcisa e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, tamborilando os dedos sobre o açucareiro. Ele sabia que Andrômeda detestava que brincassem com a prataria.

- Ei, devolva isso agora mesmo – Narcisa ordenou a Tiago, que lambeu o morango fresco por completo, antes de jogá-lo dentro do prato de cereal da sonserina, fazendo com que ela desistisse de comer.

Sirius não prestava atenção. Fitava Andrômeda, divertido pela confusão de sentimentos assombrando o rosto da prima.

- Quer dizer que vocês foram obrigadas a ficar? – ele abriu o açucareiro e começou a brincar com a colherinha, em movimentos circulares.

- Nós QUISEMOS ficar – a sonserina arremedou e Narcisa deixou de vigiar Potter para contemplar a irmã de rabo de olho.

- Sei – Tonks debochou, insistindo em fitar o rosto quente de Andrômeda.

- E certamente já sabem o que farão durante tooooodo o feriado? – Sirius desafiou e viu sorrisos confiantes se abrirem nos rostos das primas.

- Nossos planos certamente não são da sua conta – Andrômeda respondeu, quase contente de ver uma ponta de frustração no semblante de Sirius.

- Bom, então acho que estou aqui à toa. Se têm planos, não vão querer desperdiçar seu tempo num jogo de quadribol Sonserina _versus_ Grifinória.

Ele se levantou de uma vez e olhou para Tiago, dando de ombros. Os olhos de Narcisa giraram com urgência, implorando que Andrômeda consertasse aquela situação. Quadribol simplesmente não combinava com garotas delicadas como Narcisa, entretanto, era a única coisa capaz de tirar o sono da garota, além do namorado. Tornara-se apanhadora do time da Sonserina naquele ano e ainda não tinha enfrentado Tiago Potter no Campeonato das Casas. Seria um treino deveras interessante. Ainda mais levando-se em conta de que o jogo oficial aconteceria logo após as festas.

- O Potter não vai jogar – Tonks frisou e o apanhador da Grifinória deu um pulo para trás.

Andrômeda se divertiu com o desconcerto dos dois apanhadores, que viram suas esperanças morrer repentinamente. Nenhum dos outros fazia parte dos times oficiais de suas casas.

- Como assim não vou jogar? – Tiago retrucou.

- Ora, Pontas, - Sirius interpelou – convenhamos... Se você jogar, a partida não vai durar mais de 15 minutos.

- Mas... – Tiago não encontrava palavras - A idéia foi minha!

- Você poderia ser o juiz... – Andrômeda sugeriu e Narcisa chegou à conclusão de que a irmã estava insana.

- E roubar a favor da Grifinória?

- Roubar? – Andrômeda deu de ombros. – A troco de quê? Esse jogo não vai valer nada. E se ganharem, coisa que eu duvido que possa acontecer, a alegria não vai durar muito. No jogo oficial, a Sonserina vai bater a Grifinória, como sempre.

Tiago bufou, querendo corrigi-la. Mas Andrômeda continuara, encarando o primo:

- Nós topamos. Vou chamar Bella e mais alguns colegas. Se o Potter jogar o acordo está desfeito. Quero você jogando como apanhador.

- De jeito nenhum – Tonks discordou de imediato. – Você não vai determinar nada no time da Grifinória. Limite-se ao pessoal da sua casa.

- Vocês vão colocá-lo como batedor... – Andrômeda levantou, feroz. - Eu não posso arriscar que Narcisa seja mandada para a ala hospitalar às vésperas de um jogo importante. Ou será que a intenção de vocês é justamente tirá-la de circulação?

- Ela não precisa jogar – Sirius retrucou.

- É lógico que eu vou jogar! – a loira fez uma careta para o primo. – Sabe muito bem que eu não tenho medo de você.

- Não seja idiota, Narcisa! Ou você não se lembra por que Sirius foi expulso do próprio time?

O garoto coçou o queixou e os colegas de casa riram da lembrança de Andrômeda.

- Ele não era batedor... – Tiago lembrou.

- É, mas roubou o taco de um pra tentar acertar Regulus com um balaço – Andrômeda foi firme.

- O que não me impede de fazer o mesmo hoje – Sirius deu um sorriso cínico

- Se você for o apanhador... – ela insistiu mais uma vez.

- Não. Eu tenho a apanhadora perfeita para substituir Tiago. É, é uma garota. Vocês vão ver quem é se ela topar. Você vai jogar em que posição, _geninha_? – Ted Tonks provocou.

Mentalmente, Andrômeda contava até dez. Quem dera intimidade para que aquele sangue-ruim a chamasse por um apelido? Ele não deveria sequer chamá-la pelo primeiro nome, ainda mais naquele tom de voz arrastado. As pupilas escuras quase desapareceram sob as pálpebras comprimidas pela raiva.

- Narcisa, vá chamar Bellatrix.

- Mas...

- Mandei ir chamá-la, Narcisa! – ela descarregou na irmã.

A loira olhou feio para os grifinórios, culpando-os pela mal-criação da irmã. Desvencilhou-se dos dois garotos ao seu lado com certa dificuldade e, enquanto deixava o Salão Principal, pôde ver Ted Tonks sentar-se ao lado de sua irmã do meio.

* * *

Despertara antes de todos naquela manhã com uma enxaqueca aguda. Sempre fora contrária a remédios e paliativos mas aquela era uma das ocasiões em que não poderia deixar de recorrer a Madame Pomfrey. Bellatrix só sentira a cabeça latejar tanto quando iniciara os treinamentos em oclumência. Fechar a mente diante de alguém 50 anos mais experiente não era tarefa das mais fáceis e a avó não era piedosa: tentara revolver até as mais esquecidas lembranças da neta. 

Diante desse quadro, sua primeira desconfiança recaiu sobre Andrômeda. Ela poderia ter tentado revidar a tentativa da tarde anterior, mas... Não, Andrômeda não era habilidosa o suficiente nas artes da Legilimência, ainda que tivesse sido introduzida nessa ciência, e o quarto de Bellatrix estava deserto desde que o último trem partira de Hogsmead, evitando que ela desconfiasse de alguma das colegas. Assim, não havia suspeitos. Entretanto, havia uma coisa boa naquele sofrimento contínuo: a dor-de-cabeça indicava que resistira. A tentativa de invadir seus pensamentos fora frustrada.

Havia pelo menos uma hora que estava ali a contemplar vidros de todas as cores e tamanhos. As poções mais diversas estavam estocadas na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts. Aquelas estantes guardariam poções para corações partidos? Pois era assim que o seu se encontrava. Ou talvez fosse apenas orgulho... Ele também partira e ele também lhe escondera seus propósitos. Não confiara nela. Todas as falsas juras de amor... E Andrômeda insistia em dizer que a irmã não sabia sentir...

Tão quieta e envolvida consigo mesma, Bellatrix passava despercebida no grande cômodo do castelo. Continuava na mesma maca em que a enfermeira a deixara sem mover-se um milímetro, quase sem respirar. Quase sem existir...

- Madame Pomfrey! – uma voz grave a despertou de seus delírios. – Madame Pomfrey?

A menina continuou inerte, num desmaio consciente. Os ouvidos atentos.

- Sr. Lupin. Acordado tão cedo? – Bellatrix ouviu a voz terna da bruxa soar.

- A senhora não sabe como é difícil dormir nesses dias...

Lupin. O nome não lhe era estranho. Se forçasse um pouco a memória... Não conseguia atinar nome e voz a nenhum dos estudantes daquela escola. Certamente não era um aluno da Sonserina.

- Faço idéia!

A doçura da voz da bruxa causou um arrepio de nojo na aluna da sonserina. Podia imaginá-la passando a mão nos cabelos ensebados de um moleque qualquer para depois voltar a cuidar de suas poções. O tal Lupin podia ser um mestiço, ou ainda pior, um sangue-ruim.

- Por que não faz o seguinte: tenho uma receita nova aqui, que deve ajudar com a indisposição. Vou prepará-la e levo à Sala da Grifinória assim que ficar pronta. Aposto que arranjará ânimo até para aprontar um pouco com seus amigos.

Grifinória? Ele era da Grifinória?

- Acho que não. Melhor ficar no quarto... Tenho algumas matérias para colocar em dia mesmo.

- É você quem sabe, querido. Misturar-se aos outros não pode trazer nada de ruim. Para você ou para eles. Sei que é um rapazinho responsável, Sr. Lupin. Chegando aqui antes das seis da tarde, tudo ficará bem.

Antes das seis. Bellatrix também estaria ali antes das seis.

* * *

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: nós vamos jogar contra as suas primas, Almofadinhas? E sem o Pontas? – Rabicho tentou resumir a proposta que o colega de quarto lhe apresentava. - Esse jogo não vai acabar nunca! Vamos acabar perdendo a hora do jantar... 

Sirius revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, contrariado.

- Se não quer jogar, é só dizer, Rabicho. Inventar desculpas...

- No caso do Rabicho, não é exatamente uma invenção – Remo finalmente fechou o livro que lia. – Você duvida que ele esteja realmente preocupado em perder o jantar?

- Ei, o Aluado daria um bom apanhador – Tiago ajeitou os olhos e fitou o amigo que acabava de guardar os livros de transfiguração do malão ao pé da cama.

- Almofadinhas daria um bom apanhador – Remo foi taxativo.

- Andie quer que eu seja o apanhador. Não faço a vontade dela nem morto! – Sirius retrucou, deixando o peso do corpo sobre o malão.

Lupin não mudou de idéia:

– Não vou jogar. Vocês sabem, não posso correr o risco do jogo entrar noite adentro. É noite de lua cheia.

Os quatro ficaram sérios. Há exatamente três anos tinham começado suas pesquisas em animagia. A idéia de Tiago era simples e inteligente: lobisomens atacavam apenas seres humanos, assim, se eles não parecessem humanos... Desde o final do quarto ano, Sirius e seu melhor amigo já dominavam a técnica, mas ainda faltava Pedrinho. O mais novo dos quatro amigos ainda não conseguia se transformar completamente e, por vezes, a única coisa que realmente aparecia era o rabo.

- Sabe, eu estive pensando – Sirius comentou enquanto via Remo se recostar nos travesseiros da própria cama. –, nós devíamos tentar outra vez. Da última vez Rabicho quase conseguiu. Só faltou o nariz virar um focinho.

Tiago andou ao redor do amigo baixinho, analisando-o com desconfiança.

- Bem, as condições são ideais – ele parou e disse, por fim. – Há poucos alunos na escola e até mesmo alguns professores deixaram Hogwarts desta vez. Acha que consegue, Rabicho?

O garoto se sentiu acuado. Havia três pares de olhos depositando toda a sua confiança nele. Muito peso para ombros tão estreitos.

- E-e-e-eu n-n-n-não sei – e pareceu extremamente infeliz ao completar a sentença.

- Ele consegue. – Sirius resolveu. – Esta noite você vai treinar até a exaustão, Rabicho, mas vai se transformar num raio de um rato, ou eu não me chamo mais Sirius Black.

- Bem que você queria isso mesmo – Tiago zombou, sabendo o quanto Almofadinhas detestava seu sobrenome.

* * *

- Só quatro pessoas? – Tonks vistoriou um a um os alunos sonserinos prontos para a partida daquela tarde. 

- O que você quer que eu faça? – Andrômeda retrucou aborrecida. – Praticamente todo mundo voltou para casa nesse feriado.

- Bellatrix não está aí – Sirius palpitou.

- Ela não quer jogar – Narcisa cruzou os braços, parecendo ainda mais frustrada que a irmã.

- Com quatro não dá, geninha! – Tonks fez pouco caso.

- Pára de me chamar assim! – Andrômeda explodiu, enfiando o dedo na cara do monitor da Grifinória.

- Tecnicamente o número mínimo de jogadores para tornar um jogo de quadribol possível é cinco – Tiago se intrometeu. – Usando só um batedor e dois artilheiros para cada lado.

- Arranje mais um, Black. Convença sua irmã... – Ted adotou a postura formal que a menina exigia no tratamento.

- Como se alguém conseguisse convencer Bellatrix de alguma coisa – ela murmurou, decepcionada.

Narcisa viu um garoto sentado na extrema esquerda arquibancada, a pelo menos uns vinte passos de distância de onde ela estava, com o nariz adunco enfiado dentro de um livro. Um ano mais velho do que ela, ele estava sempre sozinho e Narcisa sequer conseguia lembrar-se do nome dele. Sabia que era da Sonserina. Uma das figuras mais repugnantes de sua casa, é verdade, mas ainda da Sonserina.

- Andie, por que não chamamos aquele garoto ali?

A capitã honorária daquele time formado às pressas analisou a sugestão. Não havia outra saída. Os três grifinórios torceram o pescoço para trás, tentando descobrir de quem Narcisa falava.

- Ranhoso! – Sirius e Tiago abriram um sorriso expressivo no rosto.

E vendo Narcisa se afastar para convidar seu maior rival em toda a escola, Sirius se adiantou:

- Eu vou ser o batedor! – Black reivindicou na mesma hora.

- Não! – Andrômeda berrou. – Se ele for batedor não tem jogo!

- Longbottom vai ser o batedor. Você vai ser um dos artilheiros, Black – Tonks falou com serenidade, chamando o colega de quarto que acabava de entrar acompanhado da namorada e de uma ruiva. – Aliás, Potter, será que você poderia emprestar a vassoura? A garota que escalei como apanhadora não tem nenhuma. E não é qualquer vassoura que pode bater uma _Milkway_...

Tiago olhou para a vassoura lustrosa que Narcisa carregava às costas. Era a melhor vassoura do mercado. Sua _Longshot_ jamais atingiria a mesma velocidade da outra. Era aí que entrava sua habilidade na posição de apanhador. Em quatro anos, só deixara de apanhar o pomo duas vezes, ambas contra a Sonserina, e perdera o foco mais pelo jogo sujo do time adversário que por falta de talento para desempenhar a tarefa.

- Lógico! – e assobiou um 'Accio', para chamar a vassoura no quarto. – Aliás, quem vai ser a apanhadora?

- Lílian Evans!

A ruiva, que acompanhava Longbottom apenas por insistência deste, arregalou os olhos, assombrada, e Tiago viu-se relutante em entregar a estimada vassoura para a monitora.

- Eu?

- Ela? – e fitou-a de alto a baixo, sem conseguir convencer-se de que aquela era uma boa idéia.

- Por que não eu? – a ruiva se incomodou, esquecendo-se de que não gostava de jogar quadribol.

- Achei que você nem soubesse que ia jogar... – o garoto apertou o cabo da vassoura, reticente quanto ao empréstimo.

- Não sabia, agora... hum... agora sei. Ou você não pode emprestar a vassoura para mim? – a ruiva devolveu com os olhos chispando.

- Hem-hem – Ted Tonks interrompeu a discussão. – Você disse que emprestaria, não, Potter?

- É, mas... – ele olhou mais uma vez para a menina, que bufou, impaciente.

- Mas o quê? – foi a vez da namorada de Longbottom, amiga de Lílian, questionar.

Como monitores – e _nerds_, na maioria das vezes -, certos alunos da Grifinória tinham raras oportunidades de mostrar seu talento esportivo. Se é que tinham algum. Tiago olhou uma vez para Sirius que deu de ombros. Fora Ted quem convidara o pessoal da Grifinória para o jogo e era certo que não havia muitas alternativas... Até Rabicho iria jogar e, bem, nenhuma garota voava tão mal quanto ele. Assim, a Grifinória aparentava ter o pior time de todos os tempos: três monitores, um ex-jogador banido do time por violência excessiva, e um fã ardoroso, cuja maior habilidade era assistir às melhores jogadas, não fazê-las.

- Está bem. Tome a vassoura... – ele entregou-a relutante.

Apesar da desconfiança de Tiago, a Sonserina não estava muito mais bem preparada. Narcisa certamente seria a melhor jogadora em campo, mas haveria pelo menos dois monitores – Andrômeda e Severo Snape. Bellatrix, exímia artilheira, se recusara a jogar. Em verdade, a garota deixara o time oficial de sua casa dois anos antes, por terem incluído um aluno mestiço no grupo. Andrômeda imaginara que a irmã não dispensaria uma oportunidade como aquela, afinal, ela gostava de voar. E se estavam procurando meios de fazer o tempo correr... Não fora esse o motivo da aposta feita na tarde do dia anterior? Pensara que a irmã estivesse arrependida quando a viu surgir na arquibancada. Mas não havia uma vassoura.

- Resolveu jogar? – Narcisa perguntou animada, sem reparar no detalhe.

Bellatrix não respondeu. Andrômeda deduziu o óbvio ao ver a irmã se sentar, com cara de poucos amigos, e encarar o encarar o primo. Sirius franziu o cenho, sem entendê-la. Mas quem podia entender Bellatrix?

- Tem alguma coisa de errado comigo? – ele provocou e viu ela tirar do bolso um bloco de anotações e uma pena, ignorando-o por completo. Não querendo que ela visse que estava irritado, pegou a própria vassoura e alçou vôo.

Enfim, cinco jogadores de cada lado. A platéia era mínima. Uma sonserina, dois grifinórios e um corvinal. Mundungo Fletcher tinha vindo atrás de Sirius – ambos negociavam contrabandos adquiridos em Hogsmead com freqüência –, mas acabou por combinar o pedido da vez com Tiago Potter.

Um olho no jogo, outro no colega. Tiago fazia caretas a cada bola rebatida com desleixo por Longbottom, que era acompanhada por gritos extasiados - e ensurdecedores - da garota a seu lado. Começava a achar que Rabicho estava certo: o jantar definitivamente parecia mais interessante que aquele jogo.

Fletcher, sem nada melhor a fazer, sentou-se ao lado do grifinório e fitava Narcisa voar encantado. A menina parecia ainda mais bonita planando sobre uma vassoura de um lado para o outro, os olhos apertados. Ainda não havia um único sinal do pomo.

- Não está jogando por quê, Potter?

- Não deixaram – Tiago suspirou profundamente e soltou um gemido, a ver a goles escorregar das mãos de Rabicho.

Sirius mergulhou rápido e consertou a falha, mas não tinha com quem tabelar. Jogar com times incompletos sempre ocasionava aquele tipo de coisa. A sorte da Grifinória era Ted Tonks, goleiro reserva do time oficial, que vinha parando todas as bolas de Andrômeda e Snape. Para a surpresa de Sirius e Tiago, Snape era menos ruim do que imaginavam. Ainda não era um bom jogador, mas ao menos não era o desastre total que era Rabicho. Andrômeda, por sua vez, estava mais agressiva que de costume e Sirius creditava tal fato às provocações do goleiro da Grifinória, que voltara a chamá-la de 'geninha'.

- Por que o Lupin não tá jogando no lugar do Pettigrew? Ou então no lugar da ruiva? – Fletcher observou Lílian, que estava parada no mesmo lugar desde que o jogo começara.

- Lupin? – Bellatrix parou de rabiscar o caderninho de anotações e aproximou-se do trio de "torcedores". – Quem é Lupin? Mais um dos amiguinhos mestiços de vocês?

Tiago praticamente rosnou para Bellatrix, confirmando a idéia da menina de que o garoto era amigo de seu primo. Não estava nada satisfeito: agora teria que aturar Bellatrix? Preferia quando a sonserina o ignorava, o que acontecia até mesmo quando Sirius implicava em aprontar alguma com ela. Sempre pensara que Bellatrix fosse autista: por que deixara seu mundinho para incomodá-lo agora? O apanhador deixou o corpo escorregar na arquibancada, entediado. Péssima idéia! Péssima! Por que fora sugerir logo quadribol? Lupin estava certo de ficar no dormitório. Era horrível ficar na arquibancada sem poder corrigir todos os problemas que via naquele time. Se ao menos estivesse jogando no lugar da ruiva...

- O pomo! – Fletcher viu a bolinha dourada primeiro, rondando a orelha de Bellatrix.

A mão de Tiago voou sobre o objeto de asas e foi impedida de fechar-se sobre a esfera pela namorada de Frank Longbottom. Agira instintivamente – talvez pela vontade de acabar de uma vez com aquele jogo. Bellatrix revirou os olhos, achando a atitude de uma infantilidade sem tamanho, enquanto Fletcher ria da cena. O que nenhum dos quatro reparara era que Narcisa e Lílian vinham a toda velocidade na direção deles.

Andrômeda lançou a bola de qualquer jeito ao ver a irmã avançar rumo ao pomo-de-ouro, permitindo a defesa fácil. Já estavam ganhando de qualquer forma, uma vez que, praticamente, a Grifinória só podia contar com um artilheiro, e essa definitivamente não era a especialidade de Sirius. Sabia que se sugerisse o primo para a posição de apanhador, essa seria a última posição que ele ocuparia. Assim, livrara-se do único oponente à altura de Narcisa; a irmã categoricamente não tinha que temer uma sangue-ruim.

A loira ganhara um metro de vantagem sobre a ruiva na disputa das vassouras e Sirius, que confiava em Lílian tanto quanto Tiago – ou seja, nem um pouco –, previu o pior. Narcisa agarraria a bolinha dourada e contaria o feito repetidamente a cada aluno, professor e fantasma daquela escola. Ele tinha que impedi-la e, enquanto nenhuma idéia lhe ocorria, disparou a toda velocidade na direção da prima. A solução veio tão rápida quanto a vassoura do garoto: Sirius estava quase cinco metros mais próximo do pomo que qualquer uma das meninas, bastava colocar-se no caminho de Narcisa que o problema estaria resolvido.

Ele se posicionara logo à frente da pequena platéia e, ainda que Narcisa evitasse o choque, ela teria que desacelerar e desviar, permitindo que Lílian a alcançasse. Ao menos isso foi o que todos os outros jogares pensaram até o garoto ser atingido por um violento balaço: Snape tomara o bastão das mãos de Longbottom e convertera toda a raiva que tinha de Sirius em força nos braços finos.

- Aiiiiiiiiii! – o grito histérico veio de Bellatrix, cujo colo amorteceu a queda do primo.

Na ânsia de se segurar, Sirius se agarrou a uma das mangas da blusa da garota, que desceu deixando à mostra a alça do _soutien_. Sorriu maroto para provocar a prima, que deu um tapa na mão do garoto e ajeitou a blusa, tirando-lhe o único ponto de equilíbrio. Sirius caiu aos pés da sonserina.

- Foi mal, priminha – ele se levantou de pronto e sem embaraço, montando a vassoura que caíra não muito longe.

Ao lado deles, a pouco mais de meio metro de distância, Tiago via o pomo-de-ouro rodear seu nariz, segurando as próprias mãos e o impulso de tocá-lo. Vidrado no ponto dourado, não viu Sirius agarrando a prima mais nova pela capa, derrubando-a da vassoura. Não viu, tampouco, Andrômeda armar um escarcéu e pedir que parassem o jogo imediatamente, ainda que a atitude faltosa de Snape abrisse precedentes. Mas não conseguiu ignorar as duas orbes verde-vivo que se colocaram logo atrás da bolinha de asas. Tiago Potter descobrira que, às vezes, um segundo podia durar uma eternidade.

Lílian nunca saberia como tinha feito aquilo. Após acelerar a mais de 150 km/h, a ruiva freou bruscamente tentando impedir o choque com o colega de casa. A vassoura empinou e ela parou num ângulo reto, a bolinha faiscando entre ela e Tiago Potter. Tirou a mão direita do cabo da vassoura e aprisionou o pomo entre os dedos finos, para enfim, subir, e exibi-lo com orgulho e um sorriso estampado no rosto. Quadribol não era tão ruim assim...

- Não valeu! Sirius derrubou Narcisa da vassoura. – Andrômeda gritava histérica para Ted Tonks, que fazia as vezes de capitão do time.

- Snape fez a mesma coisa com Sirius primeiro. E usando o MEU taco! – Longbottom retrucou, vendo o rosto da menina se avermelhar ainda mais.

Os outros jogadores aglomeraram-se ao redor dos dois monitores do sexto ano, tentando resolver de quem fora a vitória naquele jogo maluco. Narcisa, entretanto, tentava se ajeitar na arquibancada. Tudo indicava que tinha deslocado o joelho no choque com a mureta de proteção. Sendo a irmã mais nova uma mestra na arte de choramingar, Bellatrix estranhou seu comportamento. Não dera um pio. Não queria ser notada: estava com vergonha por ter perdido o pomo, ainda mais para uma sangue-ruim.

A primogênita se aproximou com um meio-sorriso nos lábios e falou num murmúrio que Narcisa só entendera por causa do rancor acumulado:

- Continua achando que a vida de Sirius não te interessa? Pense bem. Você poderia dar o troco...

A loira já tinha concordado com a aposta, mas continuava achando-a inútil. Ao menos até aquele momento. Trocou um olhar cúmplice com Bellatrix e voltou a fitar com olhos magoados a cabeça ruiva da oponente grifinória. Justo uma sangue-ruim... Todos eles pagariam por aquela humilhação.

- Quer saber, Bella. Não me importa qual de nós ganhe, desde que Sirius nunca mais possa exibir esse sorriso cínico na vida.

Mas Bellatrix não estava mais ouvindo. Um zunido forte retumbava em seus ouvidos, como passadas de elefantes. Sentiu-se frágil e invadida; a cabeça começou a latejar novamente. Em pouco, perdeu a consciência.

- Bella! Bellatrix!

As orbes azuis de Narcisa fitavam atônitas o corpo da irmã afrouxar. Tentou segurá-la, mas o joelho gritava por piedade. Não podia se mover. Olhou ao redor e viu apenas o rapaz da Corvinal apoiado no beiral; Tiago e a grifinória loira dividam as vassouras de Sirius e Longbottom respectivamente, planando sobre o campo. Pensou com força na irmã, tentando chamar sua atenção, mas Andrômeda não olhava para elas. Teria de apelar.

- Ei, você, garoto da Corvinal.

Fletcher franziu a testa e olhou de esguelha para confirmar o que parecia impossível. A garota inatingível estava chamando por ele? Estava. Demorou um pouco para perceber a outra aluna da Sonserina caída, enfeitiçado pelo rosto angelical de Narcisa. Então com um assobio agudo e inconfundível, chamou a atenção de Sirius e Tiago e, por conseqüência, dos demais.

Tão logo pousou na arquibancada, Andrômeda correu para a irmã estirada no chão. Deu-lhe tapinhas no rosto, mas Bellatrix não respondia. O rosto quente acenava para a febre alta que a acometera.

- Temos que levá-la para a enfermaria... – e, sem se dar conta, ela olhou para Ted Tonks ao dizer isso.

O rapaz não hesitou. Largou a vassoura e levantou a sonserina do piso de madeira nobre e resistente.

- Não. A. Toque. – Andrômeda pronunciou as palavras num tom baixo, sem olhar para o monitor-chefe de Hogwarts.

Ted abriu a boca pensando numa resposta, com Bellatrix ainda nos braços. Após um rápido aceno de cabeça de Andrômeda, o rapaz que jogara na posição de goleiro pela casa verde e prata tomou a jovem dos braços do outro. Narcisa equilibrou-se com a ajuda da irmã do meio e a comitiva de alunos da Sonserina deixou o campo.

Vendo o rosto desolado do monitor, Sirius pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas, dizer o quê? Andrômeda não precisara chamá-lo de sangue-ruim para ofendê-lo. Estava tudo implícito na mensagem...

- Hum, acho que nós também não temos mais nada para fazer aqui, né? – a apanhadora substituta sugeriu, devolvendo a vassoura vitoriosa para Tiago. – Obrigado.

O sorriso. Como ele nunca reparara naquele sorriso? E no nariz levemente sardento, nas bochechas rosadas, nas mechas de cabelo vermelho que contornavam as orelhas...

- Fica pronta às duas horas amanhã, ok? – ele retrucou em vez do costumeiro 'de nada'.

- Como? – a garota piscou os olhos, confusa.

- Você vai comigo amanhã à Hogsmead – ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos, emaranhando-os ainda mais, e montando a vassoura.

- Até parece – a ruiva apertou os lábios, irritada com a prepotência do moleque.

- Como? – Foi a vez de Tiago não entender. Sirius e Pedrinho fizeram caretas.

- Olha, se o Tonks falou que eu ia pagar pelo empréstimo da vassoura, me desculpe, mas eu não sabia... – ela começou o discurso.

- Eu... Eu tô chamando você para sair comigo! – ele foi o mais claro possível.

- E eu tô dizendo que não vou – ela foi ainda mais objetiva e saiu andando.

- Acho que você não entendeu, ruiva... – ele flutuou atrás dela, e Sirius ficou tentado a segurá-lo.

- Eu tenho nome! – e parou bruscamente, o rosto vermelho: - Mas Tiago Potter certamente não sabe qual é...

Ele engoliu em seco. Ela era do mesmo ano que ele, freqüentava pelo menos metade das mesmas aulas. Era a monitora. Era lógico que ele sabia o nome dela, mesmo que só a chamasse de monitora ou de ruiva. Ele sabia, não sabia? Olhou para os amigos. Por Merlim, Tonks falara o nome dela, não falara? Avril? Não. Evil? Não, quem teria um nome desses? Evon? Não. Eve?

- Evans, certo?

- Deixe-me ver... Cinco minutos? É, Potter. Seu tempo está melhorando. Soube que levou sete para lembrar o nome da Alice...

- Alice? – ele se traiu ao não lembrar o nome da garota com quem saíra duas semanas antes. Pedrinho se deu um tapa da testa.

- Até qualquer dia, Potter! Infelizmente tornaremos a nos encontrar! – a ruiva deu as costas a ele novamente, deixando-o a sós com os amigos.

- Qual o problema dela? – ele perguntou a Sirius.

O melhor amigo não respondeu. Seus pensamentos estavam na enfermaria do castelo, ainda que jamais viesse a admitir que se preocupava com alguém de sua família.

* * *

N/A: Capitulo completo! (uma raridade para a autora em questão!) rs E do tamanho de um capitulo de Blckhole! Ultimo presente das férias, pq segunda-feira eu retomo a rotina. Cama, trablho, aula, cama... Bom, essa fic não está tão dificl de atualziar assim... a minha idéia eh atualizar a cada duas semanas. Se tudo correr bem e a minah imaginação não falahr. Cicatrizes está caminhando, mas ainda está longe do capítulo ser finalizado... Fiquem tranquilos, continuarei com minhas atualziações conta-gotas para ninguem achar que abandonei. E Blackhole, bem, essa vai ficar um bom tempo sem atualizações, pq tenho que terminar as outras ants de começar um cap novo! E pliiiiisss, não desapareçam: quero saber o qeu vcs acharam deste novo capítulo! Bjux!


End file.
